


【狼队】Creme de Cacao可可甜酒（ABO,PWP,总裁Logan/小少爷Scott）

by QiLiang



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: ABO, AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiLiang/pseuds/QiLiang
Summary: 标题：Creme de Cacao可可甜酒配对：Logan/Scott分级：NC-17注意：现代言情AU，ABO，Alpha总裁！Logan/Omega小少爷！Scott，设定来自CP测试，OOC及私设严重；年龄差，Man&Boy梗，联姻梗，傻白甜；Rimming，Hand Job，Blow Job，Knot，详细描写且不太科学的前戏及肉，有Mpreg提及~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [X-MEN](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/474931) by X-MEN. 



上、

将属于自己的工作整理完毕，Logan长长的呼出一口气。这两天，Logan一直坐立不安，他知道那是因为他的伴侣正在呼唤自己。Logan在私人飞机上吃了简餐，小憩片刻，而后他冲了个澡，他洗掉了一身疲惫和自己身上的古龙水味道，同样的，Logan没有用任何的香料。热潮期的Omega对于气味非常敏感，而Logan也不需要额外用那些Alpha专用香水来证明自己的能力。回家的车程上，Logan有些担忧，也感受到了内心深处传来的某种悸动。前些天，家庭医生证实了Scott经过这些年的调养，身体状况逐渐好转，已经有了一些热潮前期的反应，发热，头痛，食欲大增。

Logan本来计划陪伴他年轻的伴侣度过某种意义上的初次热潮，可计划赶不上变化，他不得不到其他洲的几所分公司开一些毫无意义的会议。好在日程不长，向Logan汇报工作的下属们不得不承受他们强势的Alpha老板最为可怕的低气压，那几乎让所有从办公室出来的人都像遇见狼的兔子一样落荒而逃。有一些被训斥了的员工，甚至在回到走廊的时候还在本能性的发抖。

Logan走进宅子，从略冷的外界置身于温暖的室内，他的金丝眼镜镜片上都起了一层薄雾。Logan并不近视，只是他的朋友半开玩笑地建议他可以戴上眼镜，去隔绝一下那过于凌厉的视线（“噢，你再那样瞪着你的员工，他们都快要尿裤子了”）。

男人轻叹了一声，他都没意识到回到家中的自己表情温和，浑身肌肉也已经放松了下来。空气里漂浮着熟悉的生活气息，其中Scott所散发的木质香味在众多气味中最能引起Logan的注意，它比以前浓重得多，但是依然让Logan喜爱至极。Logan随意踢掉了皮鞋，他穿着棉袜，踩在一尘不染的地板上走向实木旋梯。

他仅走了三阶，连那个弯曲的拐角都没有到，浓烈又甜蜜的费洛蒙就从上方蔓延下来，像是倾倒的水流将Logan淹没。Logan深深吸了一口气，诱人的馨香从鼻腔缓慢地进入到肺里，Scott柔和的气息像是融入到Logan的血液，带得男人觉得自己的四肢百骸都热了起来。

Logan曾经历过的充满血腥与硝烟的军旅生涯，他获得了一定程度的对Omega费洛蒙的免疫，至少他不会被发情期的Omega诱导发狂，成为满脑子都是将结塞入Omega身体里的那种Alpha。但是此时，他十分怀疑自己是否能够保持已然摇摇欲坠的理智。他年轻的伴侣散发出来的气息，与任何Omega都不一样，它造成了某种超脱于本能的吸引。

Logan与Scott结合的缘由其实有点传奇。

彼时，由于自身的军政经历，Logan人脉广阔，虽然他白手起家踏足商界，但数年后，三十二岁*的Logan已然是其中不可忽视的人物，随之而来的各种酒会便也顺理成章。Logan虽然并不喜欢觥筹交错的场合，但也游刃有余，他自然不会亏待自己。作为一名意志坚定的Alpha，Logan其实不太喜欢Omega，他对无法掌控自身理智之类的事情敬谢不敏，幸好他比一般Alpha更能自控。Logan犹记得曾经的几次宴会，有一些垂青于他的男性或女性Omega，仗着情热的气息来诱导自己，反而被冷漠的Alpha一把推到其他房间里去，造成了许多乌龙事件。

Logan选择床伴偏爱Beta，如果是Omega也很注意安全措施，他又出手阔绰，与名媛们各取所需，大都好聚好散。

所以，当Summers家族向他透露联姻意图的时候，Logan确实还是有些惊讶。他与Summers家族的企业有过合作，也知道想与他联姻的正是现任CEO，比他小五岁的Alexander Summers。Alex在父母飞机失事后扛起整个公司，雷厉风行的改革震慑了那些蠢蠢欲动的资本家，当时的他不过二十二岁。更难能可贵的是，Alex还是一名Omega。

诚然，现在的Omega比过去享有更多工作和学习的权益，仍然有不少人对Omega掌权怀抱偏见。Logan在军队中见多了凶悍强大的Omega，Logan回忆起其中的一些Omega教官，还觉得自己身上被揍过的地方隐隐作痛。不要小看任何人，是军旅生涯教导他的生活准则。

在过去的商务洽谈中，Logan也相当欣赏这位野心勃勃的男人，虽然他对于婚姻并没有特殊的期望，但也认同和他联姻正是双赢的局面——Logan通过特殊手段搜集了Summers公司的运营资料，知道了由于一些不可言说的原因，Alex非常需要这次与他的“合作”。

终于，Logan受邀参加Summers家族举行的宴会，他站在厅堂的一角，端着香槟酒看着那些个所谓的上流人士上演的无聊的皮笑肉不笑的寒暄，他抽抽鼻子，对于混杂的各类气息颇感厌倦。

而后，他嗅到了一丝浅淡的气味，那像是磁石一般吸引了Logan的感官，他顺着气味来源抬起头，于人群中看到了一位面容清俊的年轻人。他穿着剪裁合体的修身西装，深棕色的卷发被一丝不苟地整齐梳起，他的脸上挂着得体的温和微笑。这个人应该是Summers家的孩子，因为他正一副东道主的样子在招呼几位客人。

Logan牢牢地盯住了他，脑海里浮现出这个男孩的资料：Scott Summers，Beta，比Alex小十岁的幼弟，刚刚就读一所私立名校。

男人金绿色的眼睛眯了起来，如果不是那副金丝眼镜略微隔绝了他的目光，或许会有旁人觉得Logan此时的表情有些慑人。若有Logan曾经的队友在旁，就能辨认出这是X小队代号“Wolverine”的Logan看到猎物时的表情。

似乎感觉到有人在看他，那个已经和客人微笑着告别的年轻人也抬眼看向了Logan的方向。年轻人微微顿了下，才姿态端正地走向Logan，男孩轻捷优雅得如同一匹信步闲游的雪豹*，踏出的每一步都像踩在男人心头，Logan哭笑不得地感觉自己像个毛头小子一样心跳加速，但是表面依然不动声色。

“您好，我是Scott Summers。”Scott不着痕迹地吸了一口气，他朝Logan伸出手，明亮的冰蓝色眼睛像是一片海。

Logan没有理会，只是面色严肃地看着Scott，两人一时无言，这让后者有些尴尬。Scott眨了眨眼睛，讪讪地想要收回手，而后Logan像是才反应过来一样，用手握住了男孩修长的手指。干燥，温暖，柔软，Scott手上没有除了握笔以外的举动产生的茧子——Logan知道的原因，是因为他的拇指很不老实地轻轻抚摸了一下男孩的虎口，这个举动轻微得让Scott不知道对方是不是故意为之的。

男人极为缓慢地开口，声音微微有些沙哑：“你好，我叫Logan。”

再后来，Logan向Alex提出了联姻，对象是Summers家族的小少爷，Scott Summers。

理所当然的，Alex并不同意，他像是一只鸡妈妈一般将幼弟护在羽翼之下，怎么可能同意他与名声狼藉的Logan结亲（他倒是不介意自己的婚姻）。Logan对此的回应是一方面开始认真的追求Scott，将以前的那些关系断得干干净净，另一方面也拿出了一大叠商业、财产协议书，并且同意Scott婚后保留原姓氏或者复姓。

这让Alex有些发愣，Alpha的伴侣通常都是随姓，他没想到Logan这样看上去强横的Alpha还挺开明的，而且Logan似乎真的很认真地考虑与Scott的婚姻，非是一时兴起。更重要的是，Scott也挺喜欢Logan的，这真是有些危险……

某天，在空无一人的会议室，Alex一点也不惧怕和这位传闻中可怕凶恶的Alpha共处一室。他认真地看着Logan，眼神坚定：“Logan，Scott他还是个孩子。”他的弟弟比他小上很多，才高中毕业，再加上父母的事故，让Alex更是对Scott关爱非常，Alex打定主意要让Scott做自己喜欢的事情，而非被拖在Summers家里。

“我可以等他毕业再完婚。”Logan收起了面对商业合作伙伴的那种漫不经心，同样严肃地说道。

Alex思考了片刻，又道：“Scott无法接收Alpha的信息素，也不能散发信息素。”

“我知道他是Beta，这不是问题。”Logan回答道，“而且，我并不打算再去找除他以外的情人。”

Alex定定地看了Logan一会儿，叹了口气：“不，Scott不是Beta，他只是小时候被绑架时受过伤，再加上心理阴影，所以激素分泌紊乱，才表现得像一个Beta。”

“谁干的？”Logan皱起了眉头，他内心的Alpha突然狂躁了起来，他必须压抑自己，才能不对面前的人施放威吓的信息素。

“我已经解决了。”Alex面容平静，像是对Alpha的气息毫无知觉一样，他只是挑了挑眉，现在倒是有点相信对方的诚意。Alex不愿意这个联姻做得如同交易，更不愿意筹码是他最疼爱的弟弟。

Logan亲自把合同递给Alex，这些厚厚的纸片们足够Alex度过眼前的难关：“在Scott同意前，我不会做任何出格的事情。”他在“任何”两个字上用了重音。

Alex深深地看了Logan一眼，不置可否地收下了合同，他没有立刻签署。男人笑了一下，眼角浮现出浅浅的纹路，他更加欣赏这一位精英了，无关他的性别。

之后的事情非常简单，Logan和Scott就像任何一对刚刚坠入爱河的情侣。Logan已经很多年没有展开过一段平稳的恋情，虽然他的恋人比他小十多岁。Logan现在连胡须都不蓄了，他的损友亦开始嘲笑他是为了显得年轻，好让Logan和自己的小情人儿走出去不像一对父子（“Sugar daddy。”那个不靠谱的朋友强调道），而且Logan戴副眼镜穿西装的样子就是个斯文败类。

Logan在Scott大三的时候向他求婚，婚后两人的生活平淡而安逸。Logan丰富的经验让无法接收信息素的Scott同样享受，他们之间本来就不止是AO之间生理上的吸引。

或许是因为生活的安稳、爱情的滋润，已经成年的Scott渐渐开始了中断多年的性征分化，他的气味比起之前带上了一丝诱人的甜蜜，闻起来，咳，让Logan有种罪恶感。毕竟这会儿Scott闻起来还挺青涩的，就像是个刚刚发育完全的Omega。

这是Scott的第一个热潮期。

Logan感觉自己的头脑一阵发胀，身体某个部位蠢蠢欲动，他略微不稳地缓步上楼，握在扶手上的手指都不由自主地收紧。天，Logan曾经毫不犹豫地冲锋进入雷区，可是此时他的双腿竟然因为简单的踱步而有些发软。

随着Logan接近卧室，那一阵费洛蒙更为浓烈，纵然Logan能一口喝下十几瓶威士忌，这会儿却也有些微醺的醉意。Logan脸色潮红，细密的汗珠从额头沁出，Alpha的本性在身体里咆哮着，要求着男人立刻找到他深受热潮期折磨的伴侣，然后用尽全力去和他来一场疯狂的性爱。

Logan吞咽了一下，慢慢地打开房门，没有任何东西能够阻挡Logan去深深吸嗅Scott的汗水和情欲的混杂气味。Logan眨了眨眼睛，看到了躺在床上的Scott。年轻的Omega穿着不合身的条纹衬衫——那是Logan的衬衫——薄被只草草掩盖住胸腹，双臂放在被子之外，他似乎感觉到热意，一只手扯着大开的领口，另一只手则松松地握着被单的一角。

Scott闭着眼睛，蹙着眉头，呼吸清浅而急促。年轻人脖颈和肩膀的曲线简直堪称完美，裸露出的皮肤泛着一种暧昧的绯红，Scott不时扭动着自己的肢体，隐藏在薄被之下的双腿小幅度踢动，造成了一段段可爱的隆起。他在枕头上无意识地磨蹭着，显然，Omega正陷入着一场不够舒适的睡梦。

一开始，Logan和Scott透露了回程计划，所以Scott并没有用抑制剂，而此时，Logan也没有心思再去思考与他的晚归有关的其他事情，他满心满眼都是被情欲折磨了整整一天一夜的Scott。

Logan快步上前，一边走一边脱下西装外套，他扯出系得整齐的领带，任由那些挺括平整的布料堆成抹布似的一团。Alpha果断地释放出自己的信息素，让自己的气息和对方的交融，用气味来安抚不安的伴侣。

Logan来到床边，半跪下来。他看到Scott长长的睫毛微微掀动了一下，Logan近乎虔诚地凝视着那双迷蒙的、蓝得让人心碎的双瞳。

Scott下意识地揉了揉眼睛，红润的嘴唇抿了起来，他又眨了两下眼才能让神智回笼，双眼聚焦到Logan的面孔。

“……Logan。”Scott发出了一声近乎喘息般的呼唤，而这几乎让Logan快要咆哮出声，但Alpha毕竟忍住了。

“我回来了，Scotty。”Logan用手梳理了一下青年湿透了的额发，手掌贴合在对方暖热潮湿的皮肤上，Logan低头亲吻了一下对方的额头。费洛蒙的交融让Scott从喉咙里发出了一声柔软的咕哝。对于情事总是有些羞涩的Scott这会儿也主动起来，他伸手揽住对方的脖子，将Logan拉近自己，想要讨要一个亲吻。

——TBC——

*三十二岁：休叔拍《X1》的年龄。  
*雪豹：休叔采访时认为自己的精神动物是雪豹。


	2. Chapter 2

中、  
  
Logan知道Scott喜欢亲吻，年轻人像是没有度过口唇期的孩童一般，喜欢用各种各样的亲昵的吻来地表达喜爱，或许也是作为无法摄取信息素的补偿。  
  
Logan从善如流，顺着Scott的力道地低下头，轻轻啄吻着对方柔软的唇瓣，用手指抚摸Scott汗湿的头发，男人的手指插入Scott潮湿的发间，轻轻按摩着，舒缓对方紧绷的头皮。同时，Logan舔进对方湿润地口腔，湿热的舌头刷过敏感黏膜的每一寸，感受着柔软的作用力。他们鼻息交融，呼吸着对方的呼吸，试图汲取对方的一切气味，让气息交混得更加彻底，然而这就使得Logan鼻子上架着的那副金丝眼镜成为了阻碍。  
  
Scott嘟囔了一声，在Logan的诱哄下，他不情不愿地分开这个缠绵的亲吻。Logan很快摘下被Scott的汗水沾得模糊的眼镜，随意地放在床头，他将这个需要保养的高价小玩意儿抛在脑后。趁着这个短暂的空档，Logan眨了眨眼睛，纵然Alpha的本能咆哮着现在没有什么事情比与他的伴侣结合来得更加重要，他还是努力摆脱费洛蒙对他大脑的影响。他恋恋不舍地让柔韧的发丝离开自己的手指，打算伸臂去够床头柜的抽屉。  
  
抽屉里有着Alpha专用的避孕套，Logan知道Scott想要继续求学，而且Logan并不奢求子嗣，不像其他Alpha那样有着强烈地传播基因的本能，再加上他不愿意要求Scott做出什么不情愿的选择，也不认为保姆的陪伴可以代替父母，所以事实上，在Logan的计划里还没有一个孩子的存在。  
  
由于Scott意外的再次分化的不稳定性，家庭医生建议Scott不要像其他Omega那样服用抑制剂或者其他药剂来调节自身信息素水平，而且热潮期的Omega受孕率非常高，所以Logan还是打算采取措施。  
  
一只修长的手横在Logan眼前，Scott还在颤抖的手抓住了Logan的手腕，年轻人睁着那双蓝眼睛，分开的红润嘴唇中泄出不稳的吐息，他断断续续地开口道：“Logan，给我……我准备好了……”  
  
不用任何其他说明，Scott蓝眼睛里湿润但是清亮的光彩告诉了Logan他言下之意，这不是一时的意乱情迷而做出的决定。Logan觉得胸腔里有什么软软的东西膨胀开来，一股暖流从手腕处交贴的皮肤出顺着手臂蔓延向上，直直堵在他的嗓子里，让一向直言无忌的Logan嘴巴干涩得说不出话。  
  
过了半晌，迟迟没有得到回应的Scott有些困惑起来，他手指的力道放轻了，表情由充满勇气而变得有些迟疑，Logan立刻回神，他不能让他的伴侣开始胡思乱想，毕竟一名Alpha拒绝和Omega共同孕育后代，意味着太多不好的东西了。  
  
所以Logan轻轻地点头，他无意识地轻笑着低应了一声，年长的男人缓慢而又坚定地回握住Scott的手，十指交握，自然得如同他们的手指合该像某种伴生植物一般亲密交缠在一块儿。  
  
Scott也微微笑了一下，探了探头，追逐着Logan的嘴唇。又是一个火热缠绵的亲吻，青年分开的唇角溢出了来不及吞咽的涎水，两人交蹭的下颌被濡湿了一片。深入的吻使得双方都摄入了过多的费洛蒙，而处于热潮期的Omega也因此变得愈加焦渴，他不自觉的向他的Alpha挺腰拱动，索取更多的爱抚。  
  
年长者掀开被子，感谢运作良好的中央空调，他们的房间温暖如春，然而这仍然让Logan感觉从被窝里散出了一股香甜的暖意，接下来看到的画面更是让Alpha口干舌燥，不住地喉头滚动。  
  
年轻的Omega穿着的略显宽大的衬衫下摆只堪堪遮住大腿根，勃发的性器在衣料的褶皱里半显半露，溢出的前液将衣角染得湿透，泅出微微的暗色。Scott下身一丝不挂，不常见光的皮肤十分白皙，他修长紧实的双腿略有些羞涩地并和着。  
  
床垫凹陷了下来，Logan爬上了床，从上方缓慢地压了下来。Alpha早就将束缚自己的布料们一块不留地扔下床，此刻，他没有过于着急的将Scott的衣服脱下来，反而稍微向后挪动了一点。Logan用手握住了Scott纤瘦的脚踝，缓慢地将它拉开。  
  
Scott发出了一声羞赧的低叫，他偏过头，知道暴露在Logan视线里的自己是什么样子的。纵然仰躺着的姿势看不到Logan的眼神，却也感觉到被注视的地方仿佛热了起来。  
  
一根粗长的安慰物品正侵占着Omega隐秘的入口，没有全部没入的短短一截深色在白床单上分外明显，衬得包裹它的那圈靡红软肉愈显脆弱。狭小的褶皱怯怯地含着硕大的填充物，但是阻止不了汩汩而出的情液。饱含信息素的甘美汁水从缝隙间流下，染得股间的嫩红皮肤亮晶晶的，更是让床单也湿成一滩。  
  
在热潮前期的Omega会食欲大增，为长时间的交媾做好能量营养的储备，但是随后的几天则不再进食，保持自身清洁，并释放出热潮期的信息素，促进自己对Alpha情欲的吸引和影响。大量情液的分泌则表明了此时的Scott早已进入了完全的热潮，急需自己的Alpha的抚慰结合。  
  
Logan下意识地深吸了一口气，Scott的木质香浓郁极了，比之之前还不能散发信息素的伪Beta时期更是浓郁百倍，由于刚刚完成分化，年轻的Omega嗅起来甚至有些稚嫩。如果Scott本人的年龄像他闻起来那么幼嫩，那么我可就违反了最严格的保护法了，幸好我们相遇的恰到好处，Logan舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，因为隐秘的罪恶感而躁动兴奋。  
  
年长者俯下身，靠近之后的馨香让他口干舌燥，Logan用手指刮擦了一下泌出汁液的肉隙，那引得Scott喘息了一声，不自觉的收缩着身体，Scott僵硬了一瞬，那根东西又往更深处进入了一点，这让Scott有种在Alpha面前自慰的错觉，Scott感到血流加速，本就遍布情欲的脸上增添了一抹绯红。  
  
像是被什么东西侵占了自己的领地，Logan微皱起了眉头，Alpha堪称霸道无理的占有欲使得他有些恼火，但当他察觉到年轻的Omega因为自己的怒意而产生了有些惶惑的气息时，很快地又平静了下来。  
  
Alpha散发出了抚慰的信息素，满足地感到自己有些紧张的Omega放松了下来。Logan将手指上散发着最为原始引诱的水液含进嘴里，舌尖尝到了Scott自身的味道，可是这一点儿的美味，还无法满足Alpha内心咆哮的饥饿。  
  
年长者伸出手——惯于握枪的手十分善于掌控——平稳地扭开Scott的衬衫的一颗颗扣子，让那块布料脱离对方的身体。复又缓慢地抽出让他看不顺眼的器物，湿淋淋的柱体随即被Logan毫不在乎地扔下了床铺。  
  
Scott全身赤裸，属于年轻人的身体修长匀亭，他的肌肉线条是恰到好处的优雅。Logan不自觉地从年轻的Omega颈侧吻了下来，连绵的吻过Scott的锁骨和前胸。男人的嘴唇在胸口的两枚挺立的深红处流连，锋利的牙刃时不时陷入红肿起来的地方，带来细密的疼痛和酥痒。Scott不住地细细喘息，他压抑着自己挺身把胸膛往Logan嘴里送的欲望，能感觉敏感的神经丛将更多的愉悦带到了下腹，他的腹腔深处涌动起来了微妙的空虚，完全被打开过的后方也渗出了更多黏滑的液体。  
  
这让他羞耻，却也让他兴奋。  
  
从Beta分化而来的年轻的Omega还不习惯自体会分泌情液这一点，他下意识地试图收缩后穴，合上双腿，想要遮挡因为含了安慰品整晚而一时合不拢的小穴，可是Logan十分有技巧地让Scott的举动失败了。  
  
Logan又给Scott一个不带狎昵色彩的吻，而后动了动身体，趴在Scott的腿间。男人双手握着Scott的腿根，将那一双漂亮的长腿分开。Logan粗糙的手指借着对方情液的润滑，在蠕动的褶皱周围撩拨，揉弄着最为敏感的那一小片紧绷的会阴处。细密的爱抚到了微凉的囊袋，厚实的掌心托弄着颤抖的柱底，而后是恰到好处的轻握。  
  
同时，Logan低头，试探性的用舌尖舔上颤抖的小洞。Scott几乎是立刻惊喘了一声，试图扭动腰身躲避Logan的吐息，而后Logan用一个让他腰软的紧握作为回应。被抓住弱点的Scott只能勉强自己定在原地，感受着Logan的品尝。  
  
Scott呜咽着，感觉到自己的后臀被男人毫不费力地略微抬起，他有些紧张地绷紧了脚尖，试图在床面上踏牢，虽然他知道Logan的力量足够强大，那个饱经磨砺的男人甚至可以举起一根原木。Logan拉过一块靠枕垫高了Omega的腰，用手为Scott勃发的性器进行完美的服务，而另一只手则像是铁钳一样箍在Scott的腿侧，控制着年轻的Omega。Scott只觉得自己腰身酸软，只能感受到一波一波的快感像是连续不断的海浪一样从下腹袭来，他则是一块礁石，根本动弹不得。  
  
一般的Alpha并不会理会Omega阴茎的需要，但Logan总是喜欢让他年轻的伴侣在性爱的过程中完全放松下来，并且沉醉其间，从Scott的反应来看，这种照顾是物超所值的。Scott后仰着头深陷入柔软的羽绒枕，颤抖的手指抵在Logan的发间，也不知道是不是想要推拒。因为Logan深入的吮吸和加速的紧握配合得如此良好，Omega急促的喘息声也开始带上了哭腔，周身散发的气味更是显示了他无助的情动。  
  
Omega穴口周边最为细嫩的皮肤被吮吸啃咬着，湿热的舌尖亦在灵活地掠动，还不时探入幽深的密洞，Logan用粗糙的舌苔抵擦敏感的黏膜，借助酥麻的触感勾出Omega更加丰沛的汁水。啧啧水声让沉浸在细碎快感的Scott羞耻万分，他口里呢喃着年长者的名字试图叫停，然而Logan怎么会应允呢？  
  
Logan的手还在作乱，男人熟练得根本不需要看，灵巧的手指就像是弹钢琴一样在炙热搏动的性器上抚动着，为年轻的Omega的情欲添一把火。Scott无法抵抗太久，两处的刺激都太过剧烈，让他的大脑迸出火花，似乎浑身都要烧灼起来。只是片刻，Scott就指根僵硬，后仰脖颈，然后双唇泄出一声呛水似的的抽噎，他浑身绷紧，颤抖着达到了顶峰。  
  
Logan听到Scott发出细弱的喘息，感受到掌心握住的性器逐渐软了下来，温热的精液随之流淌下来，散发着特殊性爱气息。但是他没有松手，反而在微微跳动的柱体根部略略收紧，舌尖配合着重重碾过颤抖的皱襞。还没有从高潮中缓过神的Scott发着抖哼叫了一声，他腰身一弹，甚至小幅度地离开了床面，后方正在被品尝的小穴涌出了一股晶亮的潮液。  
  
Logan贪婪地舔舐着Scott作为Omega泌出的初次热液，那像是世界上最为高效的催情剂，激得Logan忍得眼睛都红了。  
  
“呜……不要……”Scott视野泛白，他感觉到自己像是被啜吸的某种多汁的水果，似乎身体内部都要被食用殆尽。陌生的快感在年轻的Omega身体里回荡，下腹处深沉的空虚似乎变得更加沉重。  
  
Alpha的舌头不舍在Scott下腹处流连，舌尖刷舔过印满手痕的皮肤，感受到Omega饱含信息素的微咸体液。直到舔食干净，Logan才略带玩笑意味的在Scott大腿根处咬了一口，留下了一个不深的牙印。Logan撑起身体，亲了亲年轻人的额头。  
  
Scott闭目感受Logan带着安慰意味的吻，小声地喘息着，发泄了一次后他身体内部的焦渴却愈加激烈，像是柴火之上浇了一勺热油，他脚趾蜷缩着，双手下意识地抓住了Logan的肩膀。  
  
年轻的Omega还不懂得自身陌生的渴求来源为何，只是求助一般望向他的伴侣寻求安抚，蓝色眸子里罕见地透露出慌乱和无助，他的脸颊上挂满了晶亮的水珠，不知道是泪还是汗水。Scott低喃的声音又有点软绵绵的飘忽：“Lo……Logan，帮帮我，我不太舒服……”他浑身收束着，双腿间疲软的性器还在不应期，但是被舔开的地方却依然缓缓渗出情液。  
  
“别怕，Scotty……”Logan低头给了Scott一个带着情爱味道的深吻，“交给我吧……”  
  
——TBC——  
图片脑补的是总裁、小少爷和他们的头生子开宝~  
其实我想小少爷多生几个，开宝，劳拉，然后生一对双胞胎崽崽James和Scott~XD~当然，感觉24变成狼崽崽也很可爱，24肯定是最不听话的那只崽崽XD~


	3. Chapter 3

下、

Scott轻轻呼了一口气，他知道Logan的技术很好，好到他会为来源而有点儿嫉妒，当然，只有一点儿。Omega在两人双唇分离的那一瞬，略微有些狭促地用唇瓣抿咬了一下男人柔软的唇珠，满意地听到Alpha的呼吸又粗重了不少。

Logan望向了Scott的双眼，视线相对，他看到对方在朝他缓慢地眨眼。Logan一向没有什么艺术细胞，他不知道怎么形容在昏暗卧室顶灯照耀下的，Scott那双蓝眼睛漂亮的色彩，尤其是它们还由于情欲而带上了一点点湿润：晴空不够剔透，海洋比之来说太过于秾丽，而寒冰则又少了几分温暖和灵动。只不过，Logan也不需要像个吟游诗人一样对着爱人大唱什么赞美诗歌，他只需要微微低头，亲亲Scott泛红的眼角，用脸颊去感受年轻人皮肤温暖的热度，以及羽毛似的浓密睫毛刷在他嘴唇上瘙痒的触感，那直接让Logan砰砰直跳的心脏都跟着痒兮兮的了。

如果说Logan目前还能勉强保持相当的理智，那么此时的Scott所做的就像是一位不安排理出牌的任性舞伴，将Logan的所有步调全部打乱。Scott仰躺在他的Alpha身下，袒露着自己的身体，年轻的Omega即紧张又放松，他直视着Logan的眼睛，发现了对方金绿色的眼瞳里闪烁着欲望的火苗。Scott曲起双膝，足底摩擦过布料的声音微小却又是不容忽视的煽情，他用圆润的膝盖蹭了蹭Logan的侧腰。Logan几乎是在那一瞬间就绷直了全身，眼睛因为欲火而烧灼得更加明亮。

这个小混蛋，Logan眉头上挑，面上带上了一点无奈的笑意，他从Omega弯弯的眉眼中看出了对方是故意的，这是一个很明显的挑衅。Scott可能不知道，在Logan看来，这举动比起挑衅来说更像是调情，甚至带了几分稚拙的引诱。可是，Logan无法否认，它的效果好得出奇。

Scott像是要给自己鼓劲般发出了小小的喘息，他吞咽了一下，鉴于年轻Omega在情事上一贯的内敛与羞涩，他接下来的动作已经算是出格了。Scott抬起双腿交叉环过Logan健壮的腰，双脚勾了起来，并用足跟在Logan后脊小幅度的磨蹭。Logan咕哝了一声，费洛蒙勾人的香味也在推波助澜。Logan感觉Scott和他下腹肌肤相贴的地方烫得不可思议，那烘得他浑身燥热，连喉咙都像是燃起来一般，这个温度肯定能够让砂砾都转变为透亮的晶石。

在许多风情万种的诱惑面前，Logan也不假颜色，但现在？只要看向Scott那汗湿的额发，红润的面颊，嘴唇几乎是无意识的上翘弧线，还有唇间那对在笑容中若隐若现的小虎牙，Logan就像任何一个刚刚遇见钟情Omega的青春期Alpha一样头昏脑涨、理智下线，只是本能地想要炫耀自己斗志昂扬的、比大部分Alpha都要雄壮的资本。

然后，Scott用一种介于无措和故作镇定之间的声音说道：“快一点，Logan。”

老天，这个催促简直要命，而Logan再也忍不住自己体内咆哮的本能。他抓住Scott的腰肢，力量大得几乎要在身上印出指痕，Logan有点儿艰难地开口，满嘴干涩：“你确定要我快一点？” 

Alpha的眼神深情极了，但Scott错觉自己看到了内里酝酿着的风暴。Logan的力道放轻了一点，这让Scott的退缩变成了阳光下的露水，他战栗着敞开自己，双腿大开，呼吸清浅而急促：“就……快点来吧，Logan……”

湿热圆钝的冠部在臀缝处滑动着，滑腻的触感从摩擦处沿着脊椎袭向后脑，让Scott不自觉地闭上眼睛，他仰起头，下意识地屏住呼吸。

“呜——”Scott被那庞然大物的进入逼出了一声低吟，即使早有心理准备，已经是Omega的Scott依然对Logan远超旁人的大家伙心怀敬畏。Logan毫不间断自己挺腰发力的动作，眼睛一瞬不瞬地紧盯着Scott的表情，他知道这孩子在还是Beta的时候就能够承受这些，而这时有了情液的帮助，就更加不在话下，可是Logan依然会为Scott蹙起的眉头而感到担忧。

Scott抓着身下的床单不断揉搓，被充满的感觉让他有些想要逃离，可是身体深处的骚动却又在尖叫着“再多一点”，完全相反的欲望使得Scott僵硬在原地。他感觉到内壁黏膜收缩着，将Logan进入时每一寸的挪动都如实的反映在脑海，它越来越接近了。

直到入侵物重重地碾过最为敏感的一点，Scott闷哼着弹动了一下腰，还没等他缓过一口气，Logan就抓着Scott的腰重重一撞，严丝合缝地完全进入。Scott低叫了一声，感觉到那生机勃勃的脉动从后方传来，热乎乎的硬热熨烫着他，让他从身体到心口都变得温暖。

“Scott……Scott……”Logan低哑地喘息着，他将自己抽出来一些，而后又是重重的冲撞。Scott惊叫着拱起身体，想要躲避，却又因为脑海里的“就是这样”而不由自主地迎合着。

Logan每一次的大力冲刺都刺激着最为敏感的腺体，将激烈的快感泵进身体，Scott发着抖，像是溺水的人寻找浮木，他猛地抓住了Logan的手臂，Omega张着的嘴动了动，却没有喊停。Logan他只是断断续续地喊着Alpha的名字，间或夹杂着毫无意义的喘息：“Lo，Logan……啊——”

Logan的胯部撞击着Omega，肉体拍打声混合着啧啧水声，在后方的结合处，汨汨流出的情液都被激烈的挺动打成乳白碎末。Scott瘫软着颤抖，在每一次冲击中发出细弱的声音，他双腿下意识地分得更开，想要迎接更加猛烈的入侵，紧绷的腰身随着每次的震动而挺起、落下。

Logan嗅到了Scott散发出的信息素，里面是最为诚实的请求和期待，所以他毫无保留。Alpha享受着Omega甬道炙热的紧裹和抽动，一次一次地侵入和退出，听到Scott几乎是同步的一声又一声的低呜。

想听更多，想要更多。Logan突然加速，而Scott也立刻被激得痉挛起来，男孩抓着Logan的手臂，圆滑的指尖嵌入隆起的肌肉丛。大力的震动中，Logan麦色皮肤上出现了几道带着血丝的抓痕，鲜血的味道让Logan更为疯狂，毕竟暴虐的征服欲和占有欲是Alpha印刻在血脉中的、与生俱来的本能。

快感从身体里炸裂开来，像是烟花撕裂了黑漆漆的夜幕，Scott大张着嘴，以为自己在尖叫，然而事实上他连声音都发不出来，他全部的感官都是Logan给与的。电流从交合处激射着，敏感腺体被挤压的到几乎疼痛，一种令人心惊的感觉在身体内部胡乱地搅动着。

在猛烈的刺激中，Scott又硬了，深红的勃起在晃动中吐出滑腻的前液，因为冲撞而沾染了在两人贴合的皮肤，让卷曲的毛发也变得湿漉漉的。蹿升的快感在Scott身体里积累，压迫着沉甸甸的下腹，他知道自己快到了，只需要再一两次的冲击，或者给他的欲望一点儿助力，他就能畅快淋漓地发泄。

Logan的手掌从他的胸前滑到勃发的地方，但是却并不是给与安慰，Logan厚实的掌心捉住了Scott的底端，紧紧地握住了发泄的渠道，堵在铃口的拇指还朝细嫩的内里刮蹭。

Scott呜咽起来，他挣扎着推搡着Logan的身体，然而Alpha那么严实而沉重地覆盖着他，让他的抵抗成了徒劳。Scott双腿胡乱地踢腾，热流无法发泄使得他眼眶灼热，他大睁着眼睛，却因为迷蒙的雾气而根本看不清Logan的面容：“Logan——Please，Logan——太多了……”

“Scotty，还不够……”Logan语气温和，但是他的动作是与之不相符的凶猛，显然Alpha并没有放过Omega的打算。Scott不能射得太多，不然他根本无法醒着撑到成结，而且，年轻的Omega也要习惯从后方获得高潮。

Logan挺动着，又快又狠，精准地碾过敏感处并且朝着一个更为隐秘的地点奋进。Omega感觉到腹腔中那最为空虚的一点被持续的撞击着，尖锐的快感像一把利刃一样插入到Scott的大脑，他打着哆嗦，快感迅猛得像是急射而来的子弹，而后那些愉悦的火硝在身体里整个儿炸开。

Scott受不了似的一口咬在Logan撑在他头边的手臂之上，只是可怖的快感让他牙根发软，年轻人根本使不上力气。无法发泄的愉悦在Omega身体里盘旋激荡，寻找着另外的出口。Scott后腰紧绷，感觉自己像是蓄了过多水流的水坝，就要被压力冲破。

Alpha松开紧握的手，向下拉开Scott的腿，在抽出一半准备挺入的时候一用力，让Scott转过身背对着自己。Scott抽搐着胡乱摆动肢体，他畏惧不已，想要逃避那种灭顶的奇异感觉，Logan紧紧扣着他的腰部，翻身压上他，利用体重的加成让Scott无法摆脱。

被限制太久的Scott已经射不出来了，精液只能从前端流淌出来，他浑身瘫软，可是一切还没有结束。年轻的Omega趴在床上，头埋在枕头里，他抓着羽绒枕的边缘，用力得几乎要将布料扯破。身后硬热的撞击变得缓慢却用力，一下又一下，Logan像是永动机一样精准地捣在Scott甬道尽头，深得像是越过胸腹，直接顶进Scott喉咙，震得Scott每一处神经末梢都在发抖。

不知如何形容的酸软从那被大力疼爱的地方辐射出来，将所有的空虚撞得粉碎。Scott发出了不成调的啜泣，他咬着枕套，涎水、泪水和汗水沾湿了布料。Logan撞击着，圆钝顶端抵在敏感点重重一蹭，而后直直闯入，毫不留情地顶进内部那个柔软的开口。

“呜——Logan！”疼痛混合着极致的快感对于年轻的Omega来说太过于激烈，Scott哭叫着他的Alpha的名字，脊背弯曲，双腿绷直，膝盖在床单上摩擦得发红。酝酿已久的快感决堤而出，一股热液从交合处流淌，但是还在痉挛的肠壁将它们紧紧锁住。Logan闷哼一声，感到灼热的汁水浇在自己敏感的冠部，在这个紧缩中他差一点也跟着缴械。

但是还不够。

Alpha深吸一口气，低头咬在Omega后颈微微凸起的结合腺，牙刃用力，腥甜的味道在口腔中扩散。其实Scott已经被Logan标记过了，此时的咬合更像是一种证明仪式。Logan舌尖微动，轻舔去Scott皮肤上沁出的血珠。

后颈的疼痛夹杂着快感冲入后脑，Scott整个人都软了下来，他发出筋疲力尽的呻吟。Scott的内阴入口被彻底打开了，紧窄的肉穴抽搐的夹紧了Logan，并顺从地含着入侵者搏动的硬挺。从没被触及的地方蠕动着紧缩，大量香甜的汁液从深处涌出来。Logan错觉自己操坏了一颗酒心巧克力，因为鼻端香甜的味道让Logan沉醉不已。

再次动起来的时候，Scott发出窒息一般的呜咽，他实在忍不住了，侧过头想要寻求Logan的安慰，男孩眼瞳湿润，眼角挂着泪珠，高耸的颧骨和鼻尖都红红的，看起来带着一丝控诉般的委屈神色。Logan太了解他年轻的伴侣了，Alpha喟叹着亲吻男孩的嘴唇，同时一个挺身，庞然大物凶猛地碾过腺体直接操进宫口，Logan将Omega的尖叫堵在了唇齿之间。

饱含生命种子的热液完全浇灌在应许之地，迅猛的感觉让Scott感觉自己的内脏都被冲刷了一遍。Alpha射得太多了，Scott打着哆嗦，感觉自己像是一只挂在水喉下的气球，被完全灌满，甚至于小腹都鼓胀起来。紧接着，绞紧的肠壁因为肉结的膨胀开始被扩张、被充满，肌肉一点一点地拉伸、展开，细碎的感觉使得Omega感到混乱，从没经历过内阴成结的Scott发出细弱的哼鸣，浑身发抖。

“Shh……”Alpha及时察觉了Omega的不安，他用手指梳理着Scott潮湿杂乱的棕发，温软的唇瓣在Omega后颈印有齿痕的结合腺处来回摩擦，红肿的部位不堪重负，它被温柔对待的触感引得身前的Scott轻颤起来。

Logan揽着Scott的腰侧躺在床上，他们紧紧地结合着，像是两根叠合的汤匙，男人在Scott湿透的鬓角处落下几个温柔的吻，再用脸颊蹭着Scott的颈侧，年长的Alpha发出哄孩子般温柔的声音：“It’s OK，Scotty……”成结的余韵在身体里回荡，交混的信息素使得他们内心都涌动起一种柔和的冲动，Logan耐心地等着Omega平静下来。

Scott松懈下来，呼吸逐渐变得轻柔，Logan忍不住又多亲了亲身前已经昏昏欲睡的大男孩，他安抚地抚摸Scott的胸腹，轻哼道：“Scotty，没关系，睡吧。”

Scott低应了一声，他有点儿费力地回头，舌尖微伸，在Logan配合的探头下又得到了一个亲吻，这才心满意足地沉入梦乡，他知道年长的伴侣会处理好一切。

Logan下意识地抚摸着Omega的腹部，他触及到了Scott同样抚摸着自己肚腹的手，Logan的掌心亲密地贴合着Scott的手背。

Alpha的拇指温柔地摩挲着Omega的虎口，Logan知道，不久之后，他们交叠的手掌之下，将会有两人交融的骨血孕育而生。

 

——TBC——  
啊，ABO的肉好难，我不太会写，所以大家就随便吃吃，不要深究_(:з」∠)_~  
最近很忙，所以虽然因为休登的合照而想码字也没什么空，真是不好意思~

如果有人喜欢的话就请留个评论回复吧~

有小伙伴想看我写甜酒的孕期play吗？  
感觉有点不好意思_(:з」∠)_~


End file.
